The Story Behind Every Word
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: 1st story 'Drop': Sakura is worried for her life. After all, no one in their right minds would intendedly cross an Uchiha. (SakuraxItachi)


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! This would be a collection of one-shots involving Sakura. You guys can give me ONE WORD, any word, and I'll make a story inspired/related to that word. You can also give me characters that you would like to be with Sakura. If you want you can give me the range of rating of the fic. But no YURI request please, I'm not good with that stuff, though Sakurax(Female charac) friendship is alright. R&R!

* * *

******Chapter 1:** Drop

**Main**: Sakura and Itachi

**Rating**: K-K+

* * *

.

If there was one important thing (and I mean really important) that Sakura learned about Uchiha Itachi it's never to piss him off. And one way of doing so is by messing with _his _dango. She found out about his strange love affair with the sweet food one morning while waiting at the usual grounds for Team Seven's training. Sasuke went up to them with a slightly bruised face and bandaged arms. He wouldn't tell them what happened at first, but he eventually spilled everything when they didn't stop annoying him.

"_So let me get this straight….your brother beat the crap out of you because you ATE his dango?" Naruto then burst out laughing which earned him a hard beating on the head by Sasuke. _

"_But it's only dango! Maybe he just really wanted to spar with you?" _

"_You don't understand Sakura. Messing with his favorite food is like flipping the bird at the devil."_

"_Then why did you do it baka!" the pink haired kunoichi exclaimed and pinched his cheek. Sasuke glared at her and rubbed it; probably another bruise will appear because of her unworldly strength. _

"_I thought he won't notice it since I only ate two pieces. But apparently that bastard keeps records of his dango." She just giggled at how idiotic Sasuke can be sometimes and proceeded in healing him. _

'How ironic,' she thought. They were just talking about that the other day and now here she is staring eye to eye with the Uchiha prodigy, a stick of freshly made dango at their feet. Her mouth opened, her body glued at the spot, never did she thought the day would come when she will accidentally bump into Itachi causing him to drop his food….His dango….His love.

She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand at how he stares at her intently. 'He's probably thinking of 100 ways to kill me.' Sakura gulped but made no move to stop looking at him. Her mind is being overloaded with too many scenarios of her painful punishment to even think of a way to escape him.

"Haruno-san…."

As soon as his smooth voice reached her ears, Sakura's mouth went on auto mode. "Uchiha-san! I didn't mean to bump on you. It was an accident! I'm sorry I was too preoccupied at being late with an appointment that I didn't see you. Please accept this as my apology and buy all the dango you want!" she said while reaching for his hand and placing some money, too much for just buying a street food.

With a final bow, she dashed away from him like her ass was on fire, which would probably happen if he decides to use his fireball jutsu at her. Itachi was quite shock at the speed of the kunoichi but it was suddenly replaced by amusement remembering how cutely she acted earlier. Instead of using her money, he kept it in his pocket and just went home, thinking of the next time they'll meet.

.

.

.

'Left side clear, right side clear also. Okay I can do this!' Sakura emerged from the alley she was hiding at after checking the street for a certain Uchiha. After the incident she made sure that she'll avoid him at all cost. Strangely, she seems to see him every day since, which made her come up with the conclusion that either he's really hunting her down or it was just pure coincidence. Of course she was hoping for the latter but the former didn't sound impossible.

She's currently heading to the hospital. Her senses heightened up like she's in an S-rank mission, readying herself to block any attack or to make a quick retreat to safety. She's sure that Tsunade will be proud with the ninja skills she's showing right now.

As she made her way through the street, civilians greeted her a good morning which she returned with a smile on her face. She has gotten her fair share of popularity after being the head of the hospital. As she continued her way, she began to relax and loosen her guard. Nothing seems wrong, in fact, the morning is perfect, the weather's fine, kids playing around, mothers chatting with each other; everything's going to be fine…..or so she thought.

At the corner of a street, she again accidentally bumped into someone. Thinking it's just another civilian, she rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little, "Oh I'm sorry. Good mor-"

Her smile froze and her voice left her. There standing in front of her is none other than Itachi with his cousin Shisui. And to add more to the situation, once again she had caused Itachi to drop something. This time was much worse, much much worse! There at the middle of Itachi's clothes was a large coffee stain. Sakura felt her soul leave her body in an instant. Now she was sure that her death is near. Should she find a boyfriend now and get married immediately so at least she'll not die a virgin? Or maybe she should go to her friends one by one, tell them how much she loves them and apologize for being a bitch to them sometimes, but not to Naruto, he deserves it anyway.

Not wanting to die just yet, Sakura did the best thing to do right now. Pretend nothing happened and exit the scene. She did a teleportation jutsu inside her office, leaving the Uchihas with nothing but an empty cup of coffee in front of them.

"Isn't that your brother's teammate?" Shisui asked still staring at the space before them where she once stood.

"Hn" Itachi replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

.

.

.

The tons of work in the hospital kept Sakura occupied. She immediately forgot about the 'Uchiha Itachi incidents' when a nurse rushed to her office and told her that there's an emergency at the operating room and that she's needed. Then that was followed by check-ups on her patients, some were cooperative while some were literally needed to be knocked down for her to do her job. Thankfully there was no death for the day, well if Itachi decides to pay her a 'visit' there would be. And that wouldn't be him, that's for sure.

She heard footsteps outside her door and without warning, it flew open with Naruto shouting and Sasuke telling him to keep quiet. "Naruto shut up we're in the hospital!"

"Sakura-chan we haven't seen you in the past few days! Where have you been?" Naruto continued, ignoring what Sasuke just said.

She rubbed her temples lightly, feeling a headache forming. "I was just…busy." 'Very busy hiding….'

"By the way, Shisui said they literally bumped into you earlier. And you spilled coffee to Itachi?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow at her.

The two boys were startled when she suddenly hit her head on the table with her arms stretched out in front of her. "Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Waaahhhhhh!"

.

.

.

"So it's not enough that you made him drop his dango, you also decided to give him a coffee bath?"

"Sasuke this isn't funny! My life is on the line here!" she said with a pout on her lips. She decided to tell every miserable thing that happened to her to them. Naurto, of course, swear that he'll protect her from Itachi while Sasuke just shook his head in pity.

"If you want Sakura-chan I'll be your personal guard 24/7. I'm sure I can beat up teme's brother," Naruto offered which ALMOST made Sasuke snort.

"Dobe, you can't even beat me. My brother can kill you in a minute even with his hands tied behind his back."

"Ha! You're just saying that because you worship your brother too much!"

"I do not!"

And the two started arguing which only added to Sakura's headache. She almost punched the two when someone knocked at her door. "Please, come in."

"Doctor Haruno, a patient of yours is waiting." And with that she hurriedly stood up. She needs to be out of that room before she loses her temper or else it won't be a good ending for her two teammates. The nurse guided her to where her patient was waiting. She smoothed her clothes and fixed her hair a bit to appear at least pleasant to her patient.

She entered the room and immediately regretted, for there, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed is none other than Itachi. And to make matters worse, he seems to be having this smirk on his face while his attention was solely focused on her, watching her every move as she approaches him. She checked again her clipboard for any mistake but unfortunately for her, she did have a schedule for this check up.

"G-good afternoon Uchiha-san."

"Good afternoon to you too Haruno-san."

Sakura composed herself and sat at least two arms length away from him. Itachi raised a brow at her. "I came here for my check up."

"I know."

"How would you do so if you're very far from me, Haruno-san?"

Her eye twitched. If there's one thing Sakura hates the most, it would be people telling her how to do her job. She forced herself not to answer him back and just wheeled her chair closer to him, but still far enough for her to see all of his actions, just in case he decides to do something dangerous.

"Uhm let me check your eyes first. Close your eyes, and relax your body."

The Uchiha did as what he was told so, and Sakura felt slightly thankful for that. Honestly, the stare that he was giving her had been making her feel uncomfortable, like she's under a microscope. Her hands emitted a light shade of green as she placed them over his eyes, her attention instantly shifted to her work.

After she was done with his eyes, she asked him to sit straight so that she could check his lungs next. As soon as she pressed her hands over his chest, Itachi's eyes opened and stared at her face again.

"Inhale…Exhale…." Her voice was soft, and he felt as if he's being sang a lullaby. She unconsciously leaned closer for her hands to reach his back without having her to stand up behind him.

"Please inhale again but hold it until I say so." She was too focused on what she was doing that she failed to notice their close proximity. "Okay, exhale."

Only after did she feel his breath on her neck that she realized their faces were only inches apart. Sakura blushed deep red and backed away from him after seeing his handsome face up-close. She coughed to regain her composure and went on to continue the rest of the check up.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, Itachi's check up was over. Throughout the whole session, Sakura tried her best not to squirm under his look, while the Uchiha remained calm from the beginning.

"Your vitals are normal, Uchiha-san. There's no problem except with the small phlegm build up in your lungs, and the slight strain in your eyes. Here are some medicines you could buy for your cough. As for your eyes, I have fixed the problem. Please refrain from using excessive eye techniques, especially your Sharingan, if it's not necessary" she stated as she handed her the list.

"Hn…"

"And also, I would recommend that you visit the hospital so that we could heal your eyes after doing a strenuous mission."

"You will be my personal doctor?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised with what she said.

"It depends if I'm available or not. Don't worry. I assure you that we have plenty of eye doctors here. But as much as possible, I will be the one healing you, since I'm already familiar with kekkei genkai because of your brother."

"I thought you were avoiding me?"

"Ye-…I mean…what?"

"The past few days, you always run away from me. I observed your reactions, Haruno-san. You immediately change direction or disappear whenever we come across each other. And it makes me wonder, is there something that I have done for you to avoid me like plague?"

Sakura was speechless after what he had said. He actually sounded like he was hurt with her actions. "But I thought you were going to kill me!"

Itachi looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"The other day, I made you drop your dango!" His mouth opened but no sound came out, for the first time his brain didn't seem to understand what she had just told him. She surely is something. "And I know how much you love your dango after what happened to Sasuke. Then after that I accidentally made you spill your coffee over yourself! I knew that after that I jumped on the number 1 spot of your 'To-kill' list."

"Is that why you have been avoiding my presence?" She nodded in reply.

Itachi hid his mouth with the back of his hand, as his shoulders started to shake. Sakura didn't know what was happening but then she realized that he was laughing. An Uchiha laughing! It was such a rare thing for her to see. She had always thought that it was already in their genes; some 'unhappy' DNA encoded in their bodies, with the exception of Shisui and Sasuke's mother of course. Sakura sat in front of him dumbfounded by the un-Uchiha laugh she just heard from Itachi.

When he was done laughing, Itachi started talking, with a small smile still on his face "I admit, I do love eating dangos but it is not enough reason for me to kill someone, especially you. I had wanted to meet you again, Haruno-san, but not to kill you."

"Then, why?" Sakura blushed, her heart beating faster. 'What the hell am I getting nervous for?!'

"I had always thought you were an interesting woman. And our encounters only proved me right. I want to know more about you."

With that, Sakura's brain had totally stopped functioning properly. She stared at him, mouth open. Itachi stood up and went closer to her, "So are you free tomorrow evening?"

She only nodded, still not comprehending what had just happened.

"Well then, I'd pick you up at 7pm for dinner by then." He leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Sakura."

Soon as Itachi left and the door closed, Sakura fell from her chair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did she just schedule a date with THE UCHIHA ITACHI?!

**-END-**


End file.
